1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to an article of manufacture for the slow release of a volatilized substance such as deodorizing means, insecticides, repellants, perfumes, medicaments and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Articles of diverse types for the regulated, incremental release of a volatilizable substance over a period of time are well known in the art. Wick-type deodorizer dispensers having a stem portion retractably extensible from its container at the manipulation of the user to expose a fresh increment of volatile deodorizer as needed, and though effective under limited conditions, nevertheless entail objectionable aspects. Of somewhat bulky, awkward construction, such devices are usually difficult to manipulate and are accordingly highly visible in use, thus providing esthetically displeasing effects. Moreover, the impregnated wick is directly exposed to the surrounding moisture, heat and the like often leading to unpredictable and often unduly accelerated depletion rates. Envelope type or packet containers such as "towelettes" having a scented member disposed therein and likewise extensibly retractable to predetermined positions of projection are similarly objectionable. In either case, the whim of the user is the ultimate criteria for determining the rate and amount of scented vapor to be dispensed. As will be appreciated, unless the user manipulates the device as heretofore described, its intended effects are often virtually nullified. Pouch and box type dispensing means were more recently promulgated in the art, prove but partly remedial. In the case of the box type dispensers, the effective surface area available to pass vapor is limited since only the facing surface is exposed to the atmosphere. Moreover, these articles are likewise of rather bulky construction, difficult to manipulate and relatively costly to manufacture and assemble.
Representative prior art in this regard includes, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,575,345 which describes a deodorizer dispensing packet comprising opposed front and back sheets sealed together along their peripheral portions, each of the sheets preferably comprising an aluminum foil layer sandwiched between an inner polyethylene layer and an outer paper layer. Within the sealed enclosure is disposed an absorbent material, preferably porous paper impregnated with perfume. The packet is structurally adapted to be torn horizontally whereby to open the packet and enable withdrawal of the internally disposed impregnated porous paper for direct exposure to the surrounding atmosphere. An adhesive stripping is provided on one surface of the packet permitting its attachment to a suitable surface. Thus, the barrier foil layers are not removably attached and dispensing of the scented vapors is made possible only by tearing open the packet, the structure being so adapted. This device is thus similar to the "wick" type dispensers previously discussed hereinbefore.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,478 describes a block of deodorizing material such as a wax impregnated with a deodorizing substance. Removable protective coverings are provided on opposed surfaces of the block. An adhesive coating may also be provided on the rearward surface overcoated with the protective covering. A rigid plastic plate acting as a barrier may be interposed between the block and adhesive layer. This patent describes a rigid plastic cage structure in which having side and end walls and a foraminous surface through which vapors escape.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,828 describes a sealed envelope structure for containing liquid emulsions or impregnated pads for dispensing vapors to the atmosphere. In this patent, vapor release occurs through all surfaces of the envelope. Neither barrier layers nor adhesive means for attaching the envelope to a surface are described.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,677 describes a vapor dispensing device comprising a rupturable container containing a scented material disposed within a paper container. The device is activated by pressing the envelope in a manner to cause rupture of the internally disposed container. The paper container, being porous to liquids, allows the scented material to flow thereoutof.
Thus, a primary object of the invention is to provide an article for the slow dispensing of a volatilized substance wherein the foregoing and related disadvantages are eliminated or at least mitigated to a substantial extent.
Another object of the invention is to provide such an article capable of dispensing volatilized substance from a emanating liquid, solid, gel, saturated wad source, in regulated, linear quantities over a prolonged period of time.
Still another object of the invention is to provide such an article embodying structural features enabling efficient utilization of volatile substances and only at time of desired use.
A further object of the invention is to provide such an article wherein loss of volatilized substance through premature dispensing thereof is avoided before desired use and minimized in actual use.
It is another object of this invention to provide a slow vapor release article wherein there is a substantially a linear rate of release of the vapor to the surrounding atmosphere.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a slow vapor release article which effectively and efficiently utilizes each unit of vaporizable substance contained in the article.
A still further object of the invention is to provide such an article embodying structural features enabling its positioning on a variety of environmental surfaces.
Yet a still further object of the invention is to provide such an article having an arrangement of parts conducive to efficient mass production and relatively inexpensive manufacture.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become more apparent hereinafter as the description proceeds.
Broadly speaking, the article of this invention is an outer layer of barrier material adhered to an inner layer of polymeric material. The layer is therewith bonded together along their peripheral portions to define a reservoir portion for containing a volatile substance. The barrier layer is releasably secured to the inner polymeric layer, whereby the volatile material is hermetically contained within the reservoir until a barrier is removed to permit the volatile material to diffuse through the polymeric material and volatilized from the exposed surface to the surrounding atmosphere. The polymeric material retains liquid but permits the diffusion of vapor of proportional quantities volatilizable material material to its outer surface from which it will volatilize.
In other words, the present invention provides an article for the controlled slow dispersion of a volatilizable substance to the surrounding atmosphere which comprises a sealed pouch joined along the periphery to define a substantially centrally disposed reservoir portion for containing a volatile substance, with the outer wall of the pouch comprising a substantially liquid impervious, gas permeable polymer and a barrier layer removably bonded to and completely covering the outer surface thereof, whereby the barrier layer prevents dispersion of volatilized vapors to the surrounding atmosphere until the barrier layer is removed from the polymer layer.
The invention is described but not limited by reference to the accompanying drawing wherein: